Charmed souls
by Zuperkool
Summary: Alfred has always wanted to know who his soulmate is, but has never been able to figure it out. Just a little fic I think is cute.


Charmed Souls

Alfred gazed down at the small stone, hung from a leather cord around his neck. This small stone that had so much control over his fate. It was identical to the ones that everyone else got at birth. Lost in his thoughts, he was non-responsive to the chaos of the new school year. His great, boisterous personality seeming diminished, and welcomed this little peace. This was quite a feat for the school's "Golden boy", who never seemed to stop talking. Alfred continued to think about how anyone in the school would love to be his soulmate, with his golden wheat hair, sapphire eyes the color of the sea, and a hundred-watt, movie star smile. He was perfect, but that wasn't how it worked. Of course, there's the problem. This necklace was supposed to lead him to his soulmate, and he had no idea how it worked.

He was shaken out of his daze by the shrill ring of the school bell. He rushed into the school, running into quite a few people on his way. It was just his luck that he had run into the infamous class president, Arthur Kirkland. A brit with sharp, venomous green eyes and a wit to match, most of their peers might call them enemies. Often times, Alfred hoped they could be friends, but every time he tried, Arthur swore and cursed at him. Alfred soon learned to stop trying. Before he could say anything, Arthur hissed at him, "Watch where you're going, idiot!" before storming off in the opposite direction. Alfred was glad Arthur has chosen that, over a more creative nickname. He continued on his way, stopping every now and then to chat with his friends.

He sat in class, again losing himself in his worries and thoughts. What if he didn't have a soul mate? That couldn't be it, could it? He was ripped from these thoughts as his brother, Matthew, poked him in the side to remind him to pay attention. He looked to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was droning on about something. He paid the minimum amount of attention, until she said something that really caught his attention. She was talking about the necklace! He refocused his attention, now incredibly interested in the lecture. "So, at this age, your necklaces have most likely activated," The teacher explained, "They will alert you to the presence of your soulmate by increasing temperature as you get closer to them." Now, Alfred really had something to look forward to.

Alfred sat at his lunch table, rolling the stone between his fingers. He didn't know why he expected to automatically show him to his soulmate. His friends, Gilbert and Matthias, chatted on about some sport or another. He usually would have joined them, loudly proclaiming everything he spoke, but he didn't feel quite up to it. He didn't want to wait to find whoever his soulmate might be. He wanted to know right now. He sighed over-dramatically. What was the point of having a magic necklace if it didn't work like, well, magic. As he thought this, the stone dropped in temperature. He nearly jumped out of his seat, shocked by the drastic change. Eager to find his soulmate, he pushed himself out of his seat, following the heat of his necklace. He failed to notice that he had pushed the table a good two feet, stunning everyone else who still sat there.

Alfred sprinted down the halls of the school, chasing whatever chance he had to find his soulmate. It was days like these where he was glad he played football. He continued running, turning every which way as the stone changed temperature. After running for so long, he slowed down to take a breath. The stone felt as if it was burning a hole into his chest. He spotted someone at the end of the hallway and nearly shouted with cheer. This was it, this had to be his soulmate! His energy renewed, he ran as fast as he could towards the figure. As he got closer, he was able to make out some features of his soulmate. With obscenely big eyebrows, tousled blond hair, and vibrant viridian eyes, he had only one thought. He slowed down, gazing at the other person in astonishment. It couldn't be, he thought, but it was. The grumpy, sarcastic, foul-mouthed, straight-laced, stick up his butt class president. Arthur seemed almost as shocked as Alfred, though most likely for a different reason. Alfred continued to stare, wide-eyed at the other. Arthur shook his head, before marching up to Alfred, prepared to shout. As Arthur opened his mouth, Alfred placed a hand over his mouth, cutting off his words. He smiled his bright, heart-melting smile. He was sure that he looked like a giddy idiot but he didn't care. He had found his soulmate, and that was all that mattered. He removed his hand, and before the briton could get a word in, Alfred forced their lips together in a clumsy kiss. It was awkward at first, but it soon became sweeter and more relaxed. Arthur pulled away, blushing tomato red. He gaped, trying to find the words to say. Soon, Arthur finally spoke, "You could have said hello first."


End file.
